Mason's Choice
by Gleek123xxxx
Summary: Mason is in love wiith Justin but Justin won't put out, Mason is fine with that but when the younger Russo brother offers Mason secret sex behind Justin's back Mason can't resist the temptation.
1. Chapter 1

**Mason and Justin established relationship**

"ummm... Justin you taste so good" Mason whispered pulling up for breath after a heated make out session with his boyfriend. Mason lifted his boyfriends top up over his head and then started going down on Justin, starting from his neck, to his nipples all the way to his lower abs before he heard Justin clear his throat.

"What? No ones here it's just you and me." Mason asked secretly rolling his eyes because he already knew the answer but he went back to kissing Justin anyway.

"Mason I told you I am not putting out!" Justin spoke forcefully and Mason knew he wasn't getting any... again.

"Please babe, we've been dating for almost 3 months know and we haven't done anything!" Mason was practically positive that Justin wasn't gonna put out but you can't blame a guy for trying. At this point Justin had pushed Mason of him and was sat at the end of the bed putting his shirt back on.

"Mason we've been dating for 1 and a half months and I don't care what you say, I'm not some cheap whore you can date for a while, fuck and then dump." Justin was practically shouting Mason. Why has Justin reacted like this for god sake does he not know he's dating a were-wolf? He's smart enough to know that were-wolfs are very sexually active and even if he didn't Mason was still a teenage boy. Justin then stood up and began heading for the door but Mason couldn't just let him walk out.

"No Justin I'm sorry but you have to know I'm not that kind of person well... wolf and and... I love you Justin." Mason shot Justin a reassuring smile.

"I do love you Mason but sometimes... I feel as if you only want me because... well because your horny, lonely and well if I'm not exactly the most unattractive person in the world." Before Mason had chance to react to what had just been said, Justin was out the door walking down the metal spiral staircase and was sat on the couch watching some American television sitcom program.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Mason said to himself before standing up off the bed breathing out and following the same path that Justin had took he could smell Justin's sent from a mile away, Mason sat next to Justin on the couch. They sat there for a minute or so in silence before Justin forgave Mason and lay down on Mason's lap and looked up to make eye contact with his boyfriend in a daze, Justin slowly leaned up planting a soft peck on Mason's lips, pulling away and he stared deeply into Mason's eyes, Justin was completely and utterly in love and smitten by Mason he was the perfect boy. Justin repeated his kissing technique two more times and on the third time he placed his right hand on Mason's cheek and then gave the most deep passionate kiss he could and then began to adjust himself so he was straddling Mason and had both hands on either side of Mason's cheeks, practically sucking his lips from his face.

Mason had his hands on either side of Justin's hips, and was fighting every instinct of his human and were-wolf being not to buck his hips upwards or tear every piece of clothing from Justin's body and have his way with him right then and there. Mason pulled away for a split second and spoke.

"Urghh Justin I want you so fucking bad right know!" Mason then went to work on Justin's neck sucking and biting the tender area. Mason was growling low in his throat. That moment Mason realised that he had actually just said that out load but Justin was still straddling him_._

_"Maybe this mean that he's changed his mind and what's to fuck me!" _Mason thought to himself .  
>To test out his theory Mason took of his shirt with one quick rip and did the same to Justin's. Justin couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his boyfriends muscled torso and run his hands all over it. This was by far the furthest they'd ever gone before and Mason loved the way the skin of his torso felt against Justin's, he loved the friction between the two bodies but he longed for more, he needed more!<p>

With out any warning Mason moved both his hands from Justin's hips and slid them into the tight gap between his boxer shorts and ass, it was a tight squeeze for Mason to get his hands below the waistband because Justin was still wearing his skinny jeans. Mason didn't really care about the tight space he enjoyed the way it made Mason's hands squeeze Justin's ass just that bit harder.

Justin tilted his head back and moaned at the feeling of Mason's hand massaging his ass cheeks, it took Justin a few seconds to recover from the ecstasy and mutter

"M...Mason s...stop." Justin barley managed to get the sentence out.

"Really cause I don't think you want me to stop." Mason said with a wink and then as seductively as possible.

"OH MY GOD." Justin's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and he couldn't help but buck forward to Mason's touch.

"Mason please... ARGHHH FUCK that feels so good!" Mason had slipped his index finger on his right hand into Justin's hole and was pushing in and out teasing Justin with how slow he was going.

"No Mason stop... MASON I SAID STOP!" Justin shouted and went from Straddling Mason to standing shirtless in his living room shoot a angry look at his confused boyfriend .

"What did I do I?" Mason was genuinely shocked by the way Justin had melted into him and moaned Mason was sure that today was going to be the day Justin would finally let him fuck that ass.

"I told you multiple times to stop. Hell we had a whole conversation in my room earlier but obviously I was right when I said you only want me so you can fuck me. I'm going to be staying at Zeke's tonight."

"Zeke! But you know how I feel about you staying with him over night, You know I don't like the Kid!" Mason protested but then realised that's exactly why Justin was going to Zeke's.

"Well right know I don't like you very much but I realise that you have no were else to live so I'm giving you still tomorrow morning to arrange something... I want you out by the time I get back." Justin couldn't look Mason in the eyes while speaking.

"Are... are you breaking up with me?"

"No but I just need my space." Mason understood and responded with a single nod. Justin walked out the door and shut it with a bang.

"Well done Mason you fucked up again." Mason said to himself

"Really cause from where I was standing it looked like he was completely over reacting" A unknown voice spoke from somewhere by the stairs.

"Who's there?"

"Calm down dude it's me Max and let me just say you look really hot without a shirt" Max was giving Mason elevator eyes and then he winked at him.

"Thanks... wait what did you just say!" Mason thought he must have heard Max wrong.

"I said you look hot, what just cause I'm hot means I can't be bi." Max had grown so much in such a short space of time he was almost as tall as Mason. Mason only realised this as max walked slowly towards him placed his hands on Mason's naked shoulders and kissed him softly and sweetly as Max's right hand snaked round and squeezed Mason's Jean covered ass cheek. Mason grabbed Max's arms and pushed him away

"Max what are you doing you know I'm dating your brother and I would never cheat on him."

"Well as far as I could tell you guys have never had sex right...?" Max reached out and stroked Mason's muscled arm up and down.

"right..." Mason wasn't sure where Max was going with this.

"Then technically this isn't cheating" Max moved his hand from Mason's arm to his cheek, to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Max pulled away and Mason almost groaned at the loss.

"What's wrong" Max asked sensing something was off.

Mason eyed Max up and down "Get your sexy little bitch ass upstairs." Max was puzzled for less than a second when Mason slapped Max's ass and squeezed it.

"Oh ok" Max smirked and walked in front of Mason swinging his hips side to side a little on purpose, behind him he could hear Mason's animal pants and grunts _"This is gonna be the hottest sex I've __**EVER**__ had" _Max thought to himself.

**Please review and leave suggestions for chapters 2 and more. **


	2. Chapter 2

""To be honest Justin I think you kinda over reacted, I mean you were grinding him, kissing him, he was squeezing your ass seriously what did you expect him to do?" Zeke said quite abruptly sitting on his couch.

"I don't know... I just... that's not the point I had already told him I wasn't going to do anything." Justin said while pacing up and down the space between Zeke and his television.

"Ok ok calm down, maybe he thought you had had a change of heart anyway what did Mason do when you said you were leaving to stay at mine?" Zeke questioned

"Ummm... He got really angry and said that he didn't want me to stay here with you, I think he was just being jealous of how close we are."

"Well there's your answer. Even though he knows I'm straight and with Harper he still doesn't like the fact you were coming over here. He obviously has feelings for you dumbass!"

Justin breathed out. "I hate it when you're right Zeke." Justin joked smiling at Zeke, he felt his love for Mason instantly refill his heart and started repacking his stuff so he could go back to the boy he loved and longed to be with.

Max was on all fours breathing heavily as he felt Mason inch nearer to him on his knees, Mason raised his left hand and smacked Max's ass.

"Oww that hurt... soo GOOD!" Mason chuckled to him self as he grabbed his dick and placed it at Max's entrance. Max couldn't help but gasp at the contact to his hole, Max turned his head round so he could see Mason's cock and he couldn't help but stare.

"WOW I knew were-wolfs were... big but that's I mean WOW." Max gaped at the 12 inches long, 3 inches wide piece of meat about to fuck Max senseless. Without any warning at all Mason thrusted at least half way in.

"Ahhhh... Oh GOD MASON AHHHH FUCK!" Max should have been in pain but he wasn't Max was in absolute bliss, he wasn't sure if it was the how Mason's hands fitted perfectly with the contours of his hips, or how Mason grunted like well a wolf as he thrusted into Max, or how Mason's cock was the perfect size to stretch Max's hole so he was on the border between pain and pleasure (Max was pretty sure it was the last one.)

Max could only get out random noises when Mason thrusted inwards, when he had completely penetrated Max he continued to piston mercilessly in and out of Max, about 10% of the time could Max turn his random sounds into something comprehensible but these were only___"Oh gods"_ or_ "Fuck"._

Mason... slow down... I can't... think strai **AHHHHHHHH!**"Mason had just slammed straight into Max's prostate. Mason was alarmed at Max's screams he stopped and almost pulled out leaving just the head of his dick inside Max's ass.

"Max are you ok? I'm so sorry, I knew I should have prepared you first. It's just that I haven't had sex in almost 2 months, I haven't even jacked off or anything because every time I wanted to I didn't cause I thought Justin was gonna have sex with me any time soo_ WHOA_. Mason was stopped in mid-ramble. As he was pushed over onto his back he smiled at Max knowing now that he had pleasured Max not pained him.

"Max what are you doing? Mason was puzzled he he'd never been pushed onto his back during sex before he always fucked the guy doggy style, it just felt more natural.

"You've had your fun give me mine" Max winked and as sexy as he could make him self, look he crawled up towards Mason slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time, then licked Mason's dick from the very base to the very tip before flicking the head with his tongue, forcing Mason to buck his hips forward and tilt his head back moaning. Mason tried to force Max's head down on his penis but Max resisted.

" Nuh hu Mason, I want you to cum inside me, fill me with your animal seed." Max teased as he licked his lips before he crawled further up Mason and planting a kiss on his lips. But then Mason got aggressive and Max loved it.

"Max i swear to God get your tight little whore hole around my cock know before I bust a fucking nut!" Mason shouted yet somehow it was as gentle as a whisper. Max winked at Mason and positioned his cock so he could slide down it. With the feeling of Mason penetrating his ass again Max couldn't help throw his head back in sheer amazement of how perfect Mason's dick felt inside him.

"Bounce Max, ride it, ride my cock like the little cock slut you are!" Mason growled. Max began practically jumping up and down on Mason's cock until he found the spot that had cause him to orgasm harder than he ever had before, Max was shocked at how much self control he had because he had stopped himself from jizzing.

"**OH MASON GROWL AT ME AGAIN!**" Max almost cummed again without even touching himself. Mason did as Max pleaded and growled at him, low in his throat and let it grew until he barked.

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD** HOLY SHIT MASON I'M GONNA CUM!**

**_**

"Mason?" Justin had walked through the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hello... Mason?" Justin was confused he knew it was about 2am but Mason always slept on the couch. _"Aww I bet he's sleeping in my bed because he misses my scent" _Justin thought to himself with a innocent smile appearing over his lips. Justin began making his way to the metal staircase when he heard panting coming from Max's room. _"Seriously is Max jacking off again!" _Justin shook his head in embarrassment._ "Man that kid's not being very quite." _Justin thought starting to get suspicious_._

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD **HOLY SHIT MASON I'M GONNA CUM!**"That was the unmistakeable sound of Max orgasming. _"Mason?... Did Max just scream Mason?"_

"No I must of heard him wrong" Justin whispered to himself in denial. He knew what he had heard but pretended he was wrong.

"Max oh FUCK, MAX URGHHHHHHH, **ROOOAAARR!" **Mason climaxed with a roar load enough to shake the house down and with that Max collapsed on top of Mason exhausted, Mason's dick exited Max's ass with a pop and Max's head fell onto the space between Mason's pecs.

At this point Justin was outside Max's room, not believing that Mason, his Mason had just cheated on him with his brother. He couldn't take it any more he burst in the room, Max and Mason Jumped up in shock, Max pulled up a bunch of clothes from the floor to cover his shame. Mason just sat there frozen he tried to speak but no words came out, the whole room was in silence for what seemed to go on for a eternity.

"Justin I." Mason began

"Get out." Justin whispered showing no emotion because if he did he knew he would explode.

"What?"

**"GET OUT!**" Justin shouted, louder than he thought humanly possible.

"Justin please no let me explain."

"It's your fault anyway Justin" Max interrupted. "If you would have just fucked with you super hot were-wolf boyfriend non of this would have happened." Max was know wearing black boxers with red stitching he had just put on.

"No Max this is your fault for being such a fucking slut!" Mason thought he was in the clear then for second until Justin raised a finger at him and looked like I was about to kill him.

"So what, I'm a slut you should try it, it's fun." Justin was standing in the door way, Max casually walked up to him and with his right hand grabbed Justin's junk and deeply kissed Justin with tongues and everything before lightly slapping Justin on the cheek twice and laughed to himself before kissing Justin again but for some unknown reason Justin kissed back.

Mason didn't know what was going on but seeing the two brothers making out right infront of him, Max so in control and Justin so... well not, got Mason as hard as a rock. He began to touch himself while the Russo brothers kissed right in front of him and when he saw Justin's hands travel south and squeeze Max's ass, Mason knew he was in for a hell of a show.

**Please Review and Suggest x)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wasn't planning to continue this but it got quite alot of reviews so I thought it mean not to continue :)  
>_<strong>_

"Ahhh... Justin don't squeeze so hard you're hurting me." Max protested and pushed his top half away from Justin because his ass was being held so tight, he couldn't move his lower half.

"Good, that's how you like it isn't it you fucking whore." Justin leaned forward trying to capture Max's lips again hissing his words at his younger brothers face while max continued to struggle against Justin's grip.

"Justin I think you should stop... he's obviously had enough." Mason pointed at Max, who was on the verge of tears.

"I don't think he has, the little slut deserves everything he's gonna get and he seems to love cock so much." Then he turned to Max. "so he's gonna get cock." Justin licked from Max's cheek bone to his hair line.

"Justin please stop." Max was crying, desperatly trying to get away from Justin but to no avail.

"Justin, stop it!" Mason lunged forward and tackled Justin and pinned him to the wall. His sudden leap at Justin sent Max to the floor.

Justin looked at Mason. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I said that's enough!"

"Well judgeing by the sounds I heard you certainly didn't seem to care about his safety when you were fucking him, did you!" He asked retorically.

"Justin... look at him" He sad softly. Justin looked at the floor. Max was curled up in a ball crying, quietly mumbeling to himself that he wasn't a slut or a whore.

Justin started tearing up. "Why Mason? How could you do this to me? I love you."

"I'm sorry, It wasn't me it was... my instincts." Mason released his grip of Justin, so he was loosley holding him. "You're the only person that I can control my instincts around because I love you thats why it's always hard for me to stop when you tell me to but I do, for you." Mason moved his hands from Justin's arms to either side of his face.

Justin looked into Mason's eyes. "You're right... You don't ever let yourself go around me but Mason you cheated on me, with my own brother, I... I can't stay with you.

Mason's arms fell to his sides and he just stood there with his mouth slightly open

"I…I'm sorry," Justin whispered, turning and walking out the room and down the corridor. Mason threw his jeans back on and ran after him.

"I'm sorry please don't do this." Mason shouted. "I love you. Please, don't leave me."

He heard the bang of foot steps hitting the staircase onto the ground, and Justin re-appeared. "You were the first person who I loved who I dreamed about, but, no, you had me strung along all this time, and I really thought you loved me—"

"I do love you!" Mason pleaded.

"Because I was so damn distracted by you, I never realised until now that the only reason I thought I loved you was because you're the only person who's ever wanted to be with me"

"Are you insane?" Mason exclaimed. "Is this a joke? You love me because we belong together."

"No... no we don't." Justin started walking down the stars again

"Excuse me!" Mason said, taken aback, his heart feeling constricted. "I told you the first day we started dating that I felt like I belonged with you, and you told me the same thing!"

"I'm going now. I want you gone in less than an hour." Justin calmly spoke. "I think that this whole relationship is dragging my dreams and chances down I'm never going to win the wizard competition with you distracting me."

Tears stung Mason's eyes as he followed Justin to the door. "Please, Can't we talk?"

"There's no need to talk. I've made up my mind. I'm not that kind of person you can cheat on and expect me to take you back."

"I still love you, I can't fight my feelings." Mason was crying, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't have feeling for you anymore Mason, you cheated on me... I don't love you anymore." Justin said with an echoing finality. Mason stood still as Justin opened the door and walked out the front door and down the stairs.

Mason ran to the open door frame. "JUSTIN!" Justin ignored him and continued walking until he was outside, Mason punched the door frame in frustration and turned in shock when he heard a voice.

"Wow, what a douche!" A voice from behind laughed.

"Max? What are you doing, I thought you were hurt?" Mason asked through his tears. Max was standing on the last step in the yellow spiral staircase.

"Seriously? No I was fine, it was just a show for him, I mean I might be a slut but no-one wants to get raped by there brother." Max started strutting upto Mason still they were arms length away, he was still wearing the same black boxers with red stitching.

"Max what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious..?" Mason just gave a puzzled look. "Well why don't we just see where it goes after this..." Max wrapped his arms around Mason' neck and gently kissed him.

"MAX! What the FUCK do you think you're doing! You just got me dumped!" Mason pushed Max off him.

"Really cause I don't remember tying you down and begging you to fuck me... begging you to growl at me... begging for another amazing werewolf orgasms, OH God PLEASE FUCK ME AGAIN, PLEASE! ..." Max jumped at Mason, putting his hands on Mason's cheeks trying desperatly to pull him into a kiss but he got pushed away again.

"Justin was right, you are a whore, you're nothing but a filthy slut." Max slapped Mason across the face hard and stood nose to nose with Mason.

"Do not. Call. Me. That." Max gritted his teeth at Mason, he could feel the sexual tension between them start to rise higher.

"Or what." Mason growled slightly and gritted his teeth back, the tension grew higher yet. They stared at each other waiting for one to give first and it was Max.

He leaped up and captured Mason's lips, wrapping his legs around Mason's waist, placeing his hands on Mason's cheeks.

"Urghhh I fucking hate you Max you fucking slut!" Mason half growled half whispered but he started aggressivley (even for him) kissing Max, cupping his ass almost as hard as Justin did.

"Shut up and fuck me." Max put his arms around Mason's neck and reattached himself to Mason's lips and began feverishly sucking on them. Mason began throwing himself and Max against the walls, the door, anything while they angrily kiss. He finally sat Max on the kitchen counter and literally rips off his boxers.

Mason purposely started unbuttoning his jeans slowly, to see the torture on Max's face.

"Go on slut, beg for it, beg for my dick..." Max looked like he was about to punch Mason in the face but he held onto his urge.

"... Give it to me, give me your big juicy cock, I need it." Max now looked like he was about to stab Mason.

"You're a good little slut arn't ya hummm..?" Mason teased, he knew how much Max hated it but it was his fault that Justin had broken up with him and this was angry sex so the angrier the better. Mason leaned in for one more kiss

"I hate you." Max says against Masons mouth.

"Mmmmm... I fucking hate you." He mumbled, taking one of Max's legs he held it close to his body and began to grind his groin into Max's, the younger boy can't help but moan as he ran his fingers over Mason's body. Even though he hated him a lot right now, he had always admired his body.

"Just do it you fucking asshole." Max growled as he grinded into Mason's crotch. "Take me."

"Oh trust me I'm gonna fucking destroy you." He quickly stepped out of his jeans and he was naked.

"I honestly hate you," Max muttered, his arms around his neck pulled Mason in closer. "I fucking hate you."

They looked each other deep in the eyes, they both were anger and full of lust. They both hated each other but right now Mason needed comfort from his heart breaking break-up, and Max really did hate people calling him a slut or a whore and when they did he wanted someone to comfort him and that all ways led to sex.

"Take what you want. Fuck me."

"With pleasure," he says and pushes Max onto his back. He takes his monster cock in his hand and lined it up with Max's ass. He started pressing his cock head to Max's hole. He looks at him first before continuing.

"Fuck Me you pussy!" Max ordered before Mason plunged his large cock into hole.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FUCK!" He cried out as he took all of Mason's dick at once.

"You asked for it like this. I'm only giving you what you want..." Mason grabbed Max's thighs and pushed in hard, leaving a few second s between each thrust which he used to say. "You. Little. Slut."

"Shut the fuck up, and fuck me!"

"God, Max. You're so fucking tight!" He groaned as he fucked Max right on the Kitchen counter.

"That's what you get for calling me a slut." Max clenched his ass tight to make it harder for Mason to fuck him. He uses all his strength to plow deeper into Max. Max shouts out and whimpers for more.

"Haha sounds like someone wants more." He triumphantly joked.

"Is that all you got? Harder, you animal. I thought you could fuck harder. DEEPER!"

"OH FUCK! You're such a slut, it's fucking hot, tell me who's your daddy bitch!" Max finally gave in and decided to enjoy it.

"Oh, I'm your slut, daddy. Fucking ride into me!" Mason leaned into Max's face and takes his lips for a sloppy kiss.

"God, you're so much better than Justin could ever be!" "No one can give me what you give me, baby boy."

"YES! RIGHT THERE! PLEASE!" Mason's cock hit his prostate numerous times, and it felt so amazing. Mason lifted him off the kitchen counter and takes him to the couch never taking his cock out of Max. When Mason sits Max straddles his waist and rides like there's no tomorrow moaning and groaning into Masons neck

"GODDAMN! You feel so good inside me! FUCK ME, MASON!" He cries out. Mason put his hands on Max's shoulder, so he can push Max further down his cock

"God, that feels good. Fuck my ass Mason! Ahhh God you're amazing!" That went on for a while, Max riding Mason's disco stick and him pushing Max deeper. Soon enough though, he starts to thrust up as Max bounced down on him.

" FUCK! I'M COMING!" Max came from only Mason's hitting his prostate multiple times and he gets it all over Mason and himself.

"OH MY FUCK! I'M GONNA SHOOT!" He cries and shoots a hot and heavy load of his seed into Max's awaiting ass. Max could feel Mason's seed empty inside him. Max kept on riding him until his ass had emptied his cock. After that, Max collapsed on top of Mason like the first time.

Max lifted himself of Mason, and snuggled up to his defined torso.

"Mason, I don't know about you... but for me that was... amazing." He said breathlessly.

"It really was." Mason said, still in a state of ecstasy.

"Haha, you're so funny when you sound high, I love it."

"I love you to." Max's eyed widened, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Obviously Mason didn't hear him right and obviously he hadn't realised what he had just said to Max.

"I... I... Don't..." Max was lost for words, the boy that 10 minutes ago he hated, was in love with him.  
>_<p>

_**To be continued? :/**_

I countinued this because loads of people kept asking me and I didn't want to say no but that will probably mean I'll need some suggestions for future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but hey enjoy :)**_

_**O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O**_

Mason lifted a bewildered Max of his chest and started putting his clothes on and passed Max his. He looked down at a uncomfortable looking Max and gave him a equally uncomfortable smile.

"I...Ummm...Mason, I don't think-" Max mumbled, still lost for words. Until Mason interrupted.

"What are you talking about Max?" Mason asked, confused by Max's mumbles.

"You just... you just said you love me..."Max's voice cracked, there was no way Mason meant it, it was just a accident. Post orgasm mindless drabble. That was what hurt Max the most.

Max and Mason stood/sat in silence for a while. Neither one of them knowing what to do, what to say. It took a while for Mason to pluck up the nerve to say something, but it had to be said.

"Max I... I'm not going to lie to you, I think I have feelings for you, and I think they're growing but I still love Justin." Mason looked like he was about to leave to avoid the awkwardness. It felt like the morning after a one night stand, yet far more awkward. He turned for the door and started walking for it.

"Mason! Don't go!" Max jumped up of the sofa towards Mason, grabbing his arm and turning around.

"Max, things are too confusing right now. Justin will be back any minute and..." Mason struggled to his find words.

"Mason... Please don't leave me." His eyes started tearing as he pleaded. Mason hated hurting Max but he had to do this quick, like ripping off a bandade.

"Max I'm in love with your brother!"Mason shouted.

"I knew it, you're just like everyone else!" Max shouted, dug his face in his hands.

"Oh God Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that to hurt you so bad." Mason reach out with his free arm and stroked Max's cheek but Max slowly pulled Mason's hand of his face and started silently crying.

"Please don't Mason, don't touch me like that." Max said, still holding Mason's hand in both of his, still looking to the ground watching his tears hit the wooden floor.

"Touch you like what?" Mason asked, his voice full of worry. He tried to pull his hand back so he could cup Max's cheek but Max kept his arm rigid.

Without warning Max threw his arms around Mason's neck and attacked Mason's lips with his own. Max pulled away from a shocked Mason and the look of sadness was back on his face.

"Max?" Mason slowly release his arm from Max's grip and used it to tilt Max's chin up so he could look at him.

Max leaned forward, slightly on his tip toes, he soflty and slowly kissed Mason with such innocence and sweetness it was like nothing else excisted. Max seperated his lips from Masons and looked at him through his tear filled eyes for a split second, before retreating his gaze back to the floor.

"There's a difference Mason... You can't just touch me like you care after telling me you don't love me." Max removed Mason's hand from his chin. "I don't care if you don't love me, I mean why would you? But there is a reason why I hand myself out to everyone... I've had my heart broken Mason." Max started sobbing onto Mason's shoulder.

"Hey, Hey." Mason pulled Max into his embrace and sat them both on the sofa. "Don't cry, you're to beautiful to cry." Max lifted his head up and looked at Mason who was smiling at him. Max chuckled and smiled sweetly but was replaced by a scared expression when Mason started leaning in.

"Mason I can't. I can't let myself get hurt again." Max pushed Mason off him and shifted to the otherside of the sofa. "It was Alex's ex-boyfriend Dean. I was closing up the sub shop one night and he came by looking for Alex. Mom and Dad were out at this stupid "one dollar movie thing" and Justin and Alex were in the wizard lair. I didn't know what to tell him so I just told him to entertain himself until Alex got back and I walked into the food preparation area, you know where we make the sandwiches?" Mason moved over to Max and put his arm over Max's shoulder. Max swallowed hard and continued. "I don't remember him following me in but I remember him slapping my ass and pining me against the counter." Max started crying into the arm of the sofa.

"Max, he didn't... rape you did he?" Mason said in a hushed tone. Max shook his head slowly, keeping his head down.

"No." He whispered.

"I told him to get off but he told me that he had noticed how I'd been staring at him alot recently. Which I had, that was back when I was still... confused about my sexuality and Dean was all I could think about... He told me he did care about Alex but there was something about me, that I was special and he loved me." Max could feel the tears start to build up but he held them back. "We started dating in secret after that. He kept telling me he was going to break up with Alex for me, so we could date for real, but he was waiting for the right time. In the back of my mind I knew he was lying but I didn't care. I was happy with Dean... But then he started pressuring me. Which looking back on it now was actually pretty hot. But at the time it was horrible, he would tell me that if I truly loved him, I would give myself to him... physically..." Max didn't cry this time. Instead he began running his hands over his arms, like he was trying to clean himself.

"That bastard! He made you give him your virginity, just so he'd stay with you!" Mason wasn't sure why he was so angry. The thought of someone taking advantage of Max just made him furious. Max nodded his head, not looking at Mason.

"But the day after we had sex, I went round to his house and he had moved without telling me. I promised myself that I would never love again, because nothing is worth the pain it caused." Mason pulled Max into a hug, he never wanted to let go of Max, or this moment.

"Max..?" Mason whispered and kissed Max on the top of his head.

"Yer?" Max snuffled, he was starting to recover from his small emotional break down.

"I... I think I love you..."

"Wh- what?" Max looked up at Mason unsure.

"I mean you're perfect, you're adorable, cute, funny, such a strong person, I can spend time with you without ever getting bored... and not to ruin the moment or anything, but the sex is just WOW, easily the best I've ever had." Max chuckled and snuggled into Mason. "Will you go out with me?"

Max couldn't answer, he wanted to, but he couldn't find the words. But just as he was about to find his words, Justin walked in. Max and Mason snapped their heads round and separated, they looked at Justin waiting for his reaction to catching them together on the couch, holding each other.

"J-Justin..." Mason stuttered.

"I thought I told you to leave Mason." Justin said twidiling with his house keys. Not looking at either of them.

"Sorry, I'll go." Mason tried to stand up but Max held on to his arm.

"No, Mason can stay... Because he's my new boyfriend." Max smiled at Mason.

"HE'S WHAT!" Justin shouted in anger and pain. Maybe he wasn't actually over Mason

"I'M WHAT!" Mason shouted in happiness and feeling of slight betrayl. Maybe he wasn't totally over Justin

"Mason cares about me, and I care about him. So you can't tell him to leave anymore because when he comes round it's for me, not you." Max stood and walked to Justin poking his chest in taunt.

"Fine, I don't care. This guys been flirting with me for ages and now I guess there's nothing stopping me flirting back." Justin teased Mason, he could see that Mason still loved him.

"What's his name!" Mason asked a bit to quickly and eagerly for Max's liking.

"Chase, he's a monster tamer. He's always going on about how we'd make the perfect team, with me being a monster hunter and all." Justin teased Max this time, knowing how much this must be hurting Max somehow made him feel better.

"Humm... Isn't it funny how the only monster you couldn't catch is your boyfriend. Oh sorry, your **_EX_-**boyfriend... _**MY**_ boyfriend." Max gave Justin his best bitch smile and lead Mason upstairs by the hand.

_**O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O**_

_**Sorry guys, this was more of a filler chapter but it's gotta have**__** some**__**story lol :) **_


End file.
